This study will estimate hepatic blood flow and intrinsic hepatic clearance in normals using indocyanine green and theophylline and compare these estimates determined by moment analysis to an alternate method requiring only one or two blood samples. After validation in normals, this method will be used to determine hepatic function in critically ill patients. The study will also attempt to estimate the pharmacokinetics of drugs eliminated by the liver in the critically ill patient.